Ryusei Ryusei no Mi
The Ryusei Ryusei no Mi (流星 流星 悪魔 の 実: Meteor Meteor Fruit) is a Paramecia type devil fruit that makes the consumer into a Meteor Human, being eaten by the young Motonari Drayotto, the now captain of the Mighty Fist Pirates Appearance The fruit was seen with its shape resembling that of the Pitaya (Dragon Fruit), with more exaggeration emphasized on it flame trails. In terms of color, it appears as an overall bold red, with the pattern of its flames being a dull orange with said pattern spiraling upward. Strengths The fruits primary ability is that it allows the user to propel themselves from virtually any stand point at terryfingly blinding velocities, causing powerful impacts and shockwaves on contact such as that of a meteor. Drayotto has demonstrated a mastery of the fruit, seemingly launching himself from the very fabric of air, causing shockwaves and cracking said air in the process. This has allowed for agile mobility, with destructive force to back it up, which will severely injure if not fully incapicitate any opponents unprepared, his force being seen to only being withstood by notably powerful individuals prior to the time-skip. Its destructive prowess, as demonstrated by Drayotto, is comparable to that of Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi, being able to level entire islands, and to be felt by islands kilometers away. Another interesting ability he has also been shown to be able to use is to ignite his fists with fire, or even coat them with ice, which allows for elemental parrying with the likes of elemental Logia users. In short, the fruit is no less formidable than any Logia. Weaknesses Despite its initial strengths and prowess, it's early use by the user as a young rookie proved it to be more of a last resort rather than a formidable ability. This was clearly expressed due to the users frequent inability to perform a successful launch, usually ending with premature falls from the air, usually resulting in injury (not to mention embarrassment). Furthermore, when he DID perform the launch successfully, it was usually in a predictable path at an arguably mediocre velocity that, more often than not, could be nonchalantly sidestepped. Along with this, when he DOES perform a successful launch with a successfully high velocity, the amount of force strained against his body due to the abrupt acceleration often leaves him in a disoriented, or even injured state. However, years of training to master his fruit and his own physical conditioning has been met with exceptional results, rendering all past weaknesses void. As of now, it's only weaknesses are those standard of a devil fruit user, being bodies of water and seastone. Usage So far, Drayotto has demonstrated the fruit's two most viable uses, the ability to travel long distances in instances, and to cause massive destruction. The attacks revolve around the impacts that the user causes, either through direct contact or through shockwaves. Named Techniques: Meteor Crash (流星のクラッシュ; Ryusei no Kurasshu): The user's most basic attack, where they crouch in their position, and launch themselves towards their target (if any). If the user is far enough, a faint "whistling" sound can be heard. Hearing such a whistle is usually shortly followed by a massive tremor where he lands, severely damaging the initial target and surrounding bystanders. He can launch himself from the very fabric of air while midflight, allowing for redirection and increased speed and power. Meteor Shower (流星群; Ryūsei-gun): Usually performed in the air, the user launches a flurry of rapid powerful punches that cause shockwaves and air bursts that come raining down, strong enough to demolish a whole island's inhabitants. Meteor Asteroid (流星小惑星; Ryūsei shōwakusei): A full body tackle, a move similar to "Meteor Crash", though more commonly used against colossal foes (e.g. giants). More force tremors, that are followed by self-harming recoil if over-used. Meteor: Comet (流星彗星; Ryūsei suisei): The user cloaks a limb (most commonly arms) with frost, and launches themselves towards their target. The path the user takes is more smooth in a nice arc, lacking a tremor on contact but made up for in sheer speed and elemental damage, which allows for parrying with fire-based attacks or individuals. Meteor: Shooting Star (流星流れ星; Ryūsei nagareboshi): This attack can soley take place while mid-flight, where the user kicks their leg to rotate themselves, which is followed by an impact that has the victim "seeing stars". Meteor: Strike (隕石の衝突; Inseki no shōtotsu): A close quarter attack that consists of a quick massive blow to the opponents chest (rarely face), which then results in the opponent being launched straightaway backwards. Meteor: Fireball (火の玉; Ryūsei hinotama): The user ignites their fist/leg with a blazing fire, which allows for additional damage on contact, as well as elemental parrying against ice based attack. Meteor: Bolide (流星火球; Ryūsei kakyū): The user ignites both their fists/legs on fire, and proceeds by launching themselves and then attacking with both ignited limbs in a rotating motion. Meteor: Draco Meteor(ドラコの流星 Dorako no ryūsei): The users most powerful attacks: after gaining enough momentum, the user then cloaks each individual arm with frost and fire simultaneously, then launching themselves towards their opponent with so much speed and force, it even leaves the most powerful of foes shocked by the sheer amount of power they had just received, leaving the opponent severely injured. Meteor: Sky Uppercut (流星の空のアッパーカット; Ryūsei no sora no appākatto): The user hits or throws their opponent into the air, and proceeds to launch themselves upward with an uppercut to the opponents chest or jaw. Usually a finishing move. Ultimate Meteor Knockout Uppercut: (究極の流星ノックアウトアッパーカット; Kyūkyoku no ryūsei nokkuautoappākatto) The users strongest ground based attack, where the user keeps a firm stance on the ground, and then uses a powerful uppercut. The blow is so powerful, visible tremors can be seen from the point of contact. Trivia * An odd quirk of the fruit is the "whistle" sound that it gives off, while, ironically, the user cannot whistle himself. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil fruit powers